Characterization
Toothflossing Stringmints= *If Asia smiles at you, it's either she: a. wants something that you'd never realize she'd want, b. is aiming to literally kill you indirectly, or c. genuinely likes you as a human being (and this is uber rare.) *Asia herself doesn't know her own birthday. It was the only piece of info she didn't bother looking up when she finally accessed her real records, so she makes up for it by celebrating on a different month and day every year. It's childish, and she knows that, but it's the only habit she'll indulge in. Everything else is work, work, work. *The best way to get into a polite conversation with Kress is to not talk at all. Instead, ask for help in fixing something and watch quietly as she does it in a jiffy. She'll initiate conversation eventually. *Initiating conversation is alien to Elodie. Waiting for her to make a move will just end in a catastrophic awkward silence. *Tamara is one hell of a flirt. She's the type to lean in close to boys' faces (and sometimes girls) for a few minutes or more (depending on how long it takes to make someone redden) then pull back the moment they blush and continue on casually talking as if nothing happened. The actual truth is she just wants someone to pull her back in for a kiss. She hasn't realized this yet. *Valentin is traditional to the point it is dryly funny. He's good at adapting to new situations even though he doesn't quite acknowledge it, and it comes in handy every once in a while. (aka? he'll probably give infp nonjudgmental-ness a run for its money if he wants.) *While she's more than aware of her orientations by now, Sabina will rarely flirt with a female before they start. She knows how it is to be forced in incredibly awkward flirting situations and doesn't want to be the subject of the oh so infamous awkward pause and "uh. i don't swing that way." *Aspirin really loves hugs and cuddling, as long as it's with someone she's close to. Her reason for constantly tackle-hugging people is "I fall over all the time, so it's time for someone else to do it." *Rain lowkey has an entirely different set of facial expressions for strangers. It's just different in general, or maybe it's her subtly projected feelings in just abOUT EVERY THING SHE DOES. why does no one ever actually notice oh yeah because it's on an entirely different level of emotional weirdness and few people ever bother reading between the lines as intensely as she does rip her She doesn't get how people can fake friendships; moral obligations aside, she's kind of fascinated by people who can do that. She can honestly say that she can't stand one civil conversation with people she truly dislikes and is bound to be throwing shade as soon as she sees an opening. Few people ever get this treatment so you've probably majorly f*cked up if you see it happen to you. *Ruiko talks a lot, but explains very little. It's not very noticeable, and that's probably because it's mainly on instinct/forced indifference. Just ask Diana. She doesn't like knowing people on a personal level, because heavens forbid if she actually finds a reason to like them. What happens them? They'd be able to hurt her and if she lost them, she'd be so utterly f*cked. Call it cliche, call it whatever you want. She runs on the carnal conclusion of "hurt people before they hurt you," and to be frank, it's working. ---- *Elodie is gENIUS AT COOKING. You wouldn't expect it. It's a bit of a hobby she picked up when she was ten. She's also more or less in the middle of compiling her own freaking cookbook. *Shockingly, Aspirin isn't too bad of a cook. Just don't make her bake anything without Tilly's help - it's sure to end up a disaster. ALSO SHE MAKES THE BEST PROTEIN SHAKES EVER. SO LIKE IF YOU EVER WANT TO GO ON THOSE DIETS ASPIRIN IS SERIOUSLY YOUR GIRL. *Asia's cooking skills are, unfortunately, not up there with her martial arts. They're pretty sparse, but cut her some slack. It's not like you can stop to pick up cookbooks when you're about to die. *You've gotta admit Tam's not half bad. Sweets may be her specialty, but she can make a few other whopping dishes. *It's your funeral if you decide to let Ruiko take care of your food. Unless you're one of those fortunate souls she tolerates slash likes slash is intrigued by, prepare to die by severe intestinal problems. *Rain's cooking skills are basic. She knows how to follow instructions really well though, so she's not hopeless unlike her mom. |-|Pixie Puffs= ESTP tamara vasilyeva - •= }} |-|Skeletal Sweets= Nicknames *Nausikaa Argyris: Pinecone Face, Rejection Queen, Short Circuit, Zappy Girl, Quidditch Grounder *Aspirin Beilschmidt: Nappy, Aspirin Tablet, H2O, SQ, Aspen, Helle of a Girl, Techie Princess, AuttToBeAspiring, BeilingYouOutofHelle **Tilly: "You're the cookies to my cache." **GC2/Jesse: "You're my semicolon. (always present in everything I do)" **AA: "You're my superclass. (you define what I can do)" **EQ: "You're my increment operator. (you make my value increase)" **GC1/Jessie: "You're my initializer. (without you, my life would point to nothing (null)." **Zel: "You're my compiler. (my life wouldn't start without you)" **Elmo: "You're my loop condition. (I keep coming back to you)" **AW: "You're my parameter. (because I will always need you)" *Rawiya Sassari: Rain and R.P. (foreign countries), Omnianimus aka the motivation to do everything, which she doesn't have (Tumblr, online name), Lamb (online nickname and don't use unless you want to choke on shade to your death), Nokie (online nickname; same thing applies with a side dish of utter annihilation of everyone related to you), Chee(se) (online nickname, same things apply), Ashayam (D.i.e. if you ain't Bri) *Apollo Moon: Lunar Eclipse (willow's the solar eclipse and no one can stop me from canoning this), Polly (if you're not Diana, prepare for a presentation detailing how much of a failure you are at life and why your existence is questionable), Tree/Wall/Floor/Ceiling Addict, "high on books even though he hates them" *Neassa Sin: "not my fault i'm too sinny for life" |-|Shock-O-Choc= all of these are from eilamona aND YOU CAN GET THESE ON MUGS AND SHIRTS AND STUFF I WANT ONE *INTP *INTJ *INFJ *ENFJ *ENTP *ENFP *INFP *ISFP *ISFJ *ISTJ *ISTP *ESFP *ESFJ *ESTJ *ESTP *ENTJ |-|Glacial Snow Flakes= listing character orientations and stuff lmao. *list one *ruiko - straighter than an arrow (straightstraightstraight hello my only straight character) *apollo - ace at heart but not in mind (aro, ace iculasexual; genderblind) *rain - aroflux; demi-bicurious. thinks she's aromantic but is not. *lou - biromantic; homosexual *kate - demi-homoromantic; grey-bisexual *elodie - demi-pomosexual; demi-lithromantic *vaughn - demiromantic; bisexual? *xyz - demi-homoromantic; homosexual *joan/asia - aromantic; a-greysexual *asp - grey-pansexual; demi-panromantic *tamara - greyromantic; greysexual *neassa - demisexual; heteroflexible *kress - (agender) asexual; demiromantic *kiyomi - demi-biromantic; abrosexual *rehna - eh *sabina - grey-bisexual; biromantic Category:Characters (DARP) Category:Omnia Lesvos